


Attention

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Cuddling, F/F, Jealousy, rowena's an attention whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Rowena is annoyed that Reader is giving for more attention to her new cat than to her.





	Attention

It was just sitting there, mocking her. She swore it knew  _exactly_  what it was doing. She could practically see the smug look in its yellow eyes.

The cat, a black short hair you'd named Rascal, sat in your lap, purring softly as you absentmindedly stroked his fur while you watched TV. Rowena sat beside you, glaring out of the corner of her eyes at the cat. Ever since you’d found the cat and taken it in, it spent every chance it got curled up in your lap. And for most of the day, that wasn’t a problem. But the evenings were where it became a problem.

Normally, you and Rowena would spend your evenings curled up on the couch together, watching TV or reading or just relaxing. She would lay her legs in your lap and rest her head on your shoulder, and you would play with her hair or massage her legs or just hold her close. That was how it bad been for ages.

But with the arrival of Rascal, that had changed. He was too adorable (and insistent) to be denied attention, so while he curled up in your lap, Rowena had to settle for sitting next to you and being denied attention. It irked her to no end.

“Are you glaring at Rascal again?” you asked. It hadn’t escaped your notice that Rowena had a strong dislike for the tiny cat and only tolerated him because you wanted to keep him.

"What? No, of course not!" Rowena denied.

You raised your eyebrow. "Has anyone ever told you you're a terrible liar, Rowena?"

"I'm  _not_  a terrible liar," she said, giving you a sharp glare.

"Uh huh, sure, sweetie," you said. "Now, what's got you so annoyed at little Rascal here?" You stroked his fur and he stretched out, taking even more space.

Rowena grumbled something, voice so low you couldn't make out the words.

"I didn't quite catch that," you said.

"I said, 'that bloody cat is taking all your attention'," she repeated.

You couldn't help it. You burst out laughing.

Rowena pouted. "It's not funny!" she exclaimed.

"Rowena, it's absolutely adorable!" you said, trying to calm down.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "I knew I shouldn't have told you," she muttered.

"Aw, sweetheart," you said, kissing her cheek. "I wasn't laughing at you. Well, maybe a little, but not to be mean! And I'll admit, Rascal has been taking all my attention lately."

"He never leaves your side!" she said.

"How about I put him down for a bit, and we can cuddle?" you suggested.

Rowena nodded.

Carefully picking Rascal up, you placed him on your other side. He meowed, annoyed at being woken up, but immediately curled back up, tucking himself into your side. "Sorry, buddy," you said, "but it's my girlfriend's turn." Rowena scooted closer and swung her legs over your own, making sure not to hit Rascal. She rested her head on your shoulder and wrapped her arms around your neck. One of your arms went around her waist, while the other rested on her leg.

"Better?" you asked.

Rowena nodded. "Much better," she said. "I missed this."

"So did I," you said. "Guess I should've realized we both needed this."

"You should've," she agreed. "But I'll forgive you."

"Thank you, my oh-so-gracious queen, for your forgiveness," you teased.

She lightly hit your arm, but smiled. "Oh, you haven't quite earned it yet. I said 'I will forgive you', not 'I have forgiven you'. You still owe me  _lots_  of attention. Maybe then, I'll forgive you."

"I'll be sure to work hard for it, then," you said.

She placed a kiss on your neck. "You'd better," she said. "I'll be holding you to that."

You had a lot of making up to do. You smirked. It was going to be a  _long_  night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
